Talk:Discussion: Future Pirate101 story after MooShu/@comment-5326617-20130330132949
I think the story after MooShu will should be like this. Avery says that Phule and Brastillo De Brass escaped Fort Elena and went to Marleybone together. They hold the map pieces from Valencia and MooShu, so Avery sends The Player to Aquila, to obtain a windstone to Polaris. In Aquila, The Player has to make a deal with King Birdo, who was captured by Polarian Rebel ships. Lord Caw will help The Player rescue King Birdo. They then find 'Le Chat Noir', the flagship of the Aquila Branch of the Polarian Rebels and find out where the leader of the Aquila Branch of the Polarian Rebels is. It turns out that Birdo betrayed Aquila and joined the Polarian Rebels. After defeating Birdo, Lord Caw joins The Player's crew and Prince Scarface becomes the King of Aquila. The Player then goes to Royal Skyway and makes a deal with the new King Scarface. If The Player gives him the best power one could gain: The lung of the undead pirate and master of the kraken, Darren Jackson. The Player then sails to Soul Isle, where Darren Jackson's crew rest. The Player then has to fight numerous members of Jackson's crew in the dungeon such as Bosun Wayne, Bosun Sammy and the third mate, Smithy Pete. At the end of this, Smithy Pete joins the crew if The Player is either a Witchdoctor or Privateer. After that, Smithy Pete says that Darren Jackson's lung is in Calypso City, in the Pirate House. In the Pirate House, The Player fights Darren Jackson's first mate, Tom Finn. After beating Tom Finn, he comments that Aquila is doomed if The Player delivers the lung to Scarface. Scarface gains the lung and uses it to make Darren Jackson make the kraken destroy the stormgate to Valencia, destroying Valencia itself, with Aquila as the sacrfice. The Player goes to the Turbulence of Kraken and defeats Kraken. After that, The Player has to break into Scarface's castle. There, in the final battle, The Player fights King Scarface, Darren Jackson and Shoebuckle Sam, a member of Darren Jackson's crew. After Scarface dies, Darren thanks The Player and joins the crew. Shoebuckle Sam beocmes the new king of Aquila: King Samuel. Samuel then gives The Player the windstone to Polaris. After that, The Player goes straight to Polaris, without seeing Avery. The Player then goes to The Polarian Palace (in Autorité Skyway) and speaks to Gortez and Napoleguin. Napoleguin says that his windstone to Marleybone was stolen by Nelson, a Marleybone Dog that became the Admiral of the Polarian Navy (with Gandry as his Vice-Admiral) that betrayed him and started the Polarian Rebellion as their leader. The Player is then told by Gortez to find out where to find Nelson. Nelson is in Révolte Skyway, the skyway that the Rebels have destroyed all entrances to- all but one: the hidden entrance. That hidden entrance is in Capturé Skyway, a skyway that has been captured by Nelson. To get permission from Colonel Xavier Xandros (aka Jacques the Scratcher), the highest ranking Polarian Rebel in Autorité Skyway, The Player needs to bring him the head of Gortez or defeat Xavier himself. Ratbeard chooses the latter for The Player and after The Player defeats Xavier, the colonel gives The Player permission to enter Capturé Skyway. If The Player is a Privateer or a Swashbuckler, Xavier leaves the Rebels, renounces his name as Xavier Xandros and returns to being Jacques the Scratcher, and becomes a pirate. He then decides to join The Player's crew if this is the case. After going to Capturé Skyway, The Player sees Boochbeard and Gandry. Boochbeard says that he will help find the hidden entrance to Révolte Skyway, if The Player helps Boochbeard get his revenge on one of Nelson's generals. After finding the general, the general's identity is revealed: Joey Karo, an old enemy of The Player, Boochbeard and The Frogfather. After defeating Karo, he runs off, mistakedly leaving behind a map of Polaris, revealing all the rebel hideouts. Boochbeard says he will attack all these hideouts until he finds out where the entrance to Révolte Skyway is. Gandry says that he has an old grudge against Nelson, and joins The Player's crew. After that, they find that Boochbeard was defeated by the Polarian Rebels and storm the base where Boochbeard is held captive. After a load of fighting rebels and all that, The Player fights Vice-General Jean Hideux. After defeating him, Boochbeard draws the entrance to Révolte Skyway on the map of Polaris and leaves for Skull Island. The Player goes to Révolte Skyway to fight Nelson. After a whole skyway full of challenges, The Player manages to get to the flagship of the Main Branch of the Polarian Rebels, Le Pingouin De L'ennemi, where The Player finally fights Nelson. This is an epic battle, but The Player and Gandry are both compulsory members of the fight. After defeating Nelson, he hands over the windstone to Marleybone, to deliver back to Napoleguin. Because of the favour Napoleguin owes The Player from the Fort Elena Arc, Napoleguin is honour-bound to hand the windstone over to The Player. However, Ratbeard and Bonnie Anne still want Napoleguin to owe them a favour, so they hand the map of Polaris over to Napoleguin, making Napoleguin owe them another favour. Then, Avery sends Napoleguin a message, saying he wishes to speak to The Player. With that, The Player returns to Skull Island. Avery says that on the way to Marleybone, The Player will have to go through MooShu. Avery wants The Player to break Egg Foo Yung out of Hamamitsu Jail, so that Avery can request an alliance with The Yakooza. The Player does this and Egg Foo Yung accepts the offer. After that, The Player finally goes to Marleybone. In Marleybone, The Player ends up in Regent Skyway and has to speak to Sherlock Bones, so that he can find Brastillo De Brass and Phule, who both have a piece of Marco Pollo's map. Unfortunately, Sherlock has been captured by an otter outlaw named Beemish. The Kraken Skulls Companion states that Beemish was an outlaw who they had fought in the past. Beemish is hiding in the sewers, which they figure out thanks to Blind Mew. The Player goes down to the sewers and defeats Beemish, who explains that the Sammy person he mentioned before had taken Sherlock to the man who hired him. Beemish also explains that Sammy is one of the leaders of The Rat Pack, whom had had a few quarrels with The Player in the past. The Player speaks to Blind Mew, who says he can't tell The Player where Sammy has gone, but he can show him/her. With that, Blind Mew joins the crew. After finding Sammy, it is revealed who the man who hired The Rat Pack is: Meowiarty, a criminal mastermind who has escaped jail (again). Meowiarty runs off to avoid a fight, as he also needs to get revenge on a wizard who defeated him and killed his old friend (that old friend is Malistaire and that wizard is the main character in Wizard101), leaving Sammy to take care of The Player and Sherlock Bones. After The Player defeats Sammy, he/she goes to Sherlock Bones' house. Sherlock says that Meowiarty knows where Brastillo De Brass and his 'clockwork friend' are, meaning that the only way to find them is to find Meowiarty. Jacques the Scratcher states that he knew the wizard Meowiarty was talking about and apparently, the wizard got help from Sherlock Bones, meaning that Sherlock knows where they should look- where the wizard defeated Meowiarty. Sherlock therefore sends them to Big Ben Tower. In Big Ben Tower, they find that Meowiarty left a clue for his old doctor, whom he trusted very much as to where Meowiarty is. Jacques says that as Xavier Xandros, he was the doctor for Meowiarty, so the place to look now is in his house. In Jacques' house, they find that the Marleybonian Police is waiting for them. They then defeat Police Captain Johnson and drive them out of the house. It turns out that Johnson took the clue to Scotland Yard, so they then have to go there to retrieve the clue and find Meowiarty. After a long dungeon in Scotland Yard, The Player retrieves the clue and earns the badge: Marleybone's Most Wanted. Sherlock Bones looks at the clue and determines that Meowiarty is hiding in Oxbridge Skyway, in his hideout below Oxbridge University. The only way into Oxbirdge Skyway is blocked by M aka Mycroft Bones, Sherlock's brother. M is in Wight Skyway, so that's where The Player goes. The Player docks in Port Mouth, because in order to get into The Isle of Wight, The Player needs a permission slip from the Governer there. The Governer sends The Player to Fareham, because the Monquistans are trying to gain territory there. The Player then meets up with Colonel Jose of The Oppisition and they together fight against the Monquistans. Afterwards, Jose joins The Player's crew. The Governer then sends The Player to attack The Abonimable, the Armada ship in the beginning of the story, repaired and upgraded. The leader of that ship is Bishop, an Armada leader. Bishop introduces himself and then flees to a hidden Armada base. After defeating Bishop's forces, The Player gets another badge: Friend or Foe?, as The Player has been against Marleybone, but also, he/she has been with Marleybone sometimes. The Player then gets the permission he needs from The Governer. Also, at the end of tis quest, The Player unlocks every type of clockwork in the Armada (except the leaders) in the Crown Shop. After that, The Player docks at The Isle of Wight and speaks to M. M says that he will give The Player permission to enter Oxbridge Skyway as long as he/she captures the hidden Armada hideout for Marleybone. Just before the final battle in this dungeon, The Player runs into Bishop again, who runs off again. After defeating the clockworks in the Armada base, The Player gains another badge: Marleybone's New Hope. M then gives The Player permission to enter Oxbridge Skyway. Then, The Player breaks into Oxbridge University and enters Meowiarty's hideout. Meowiarty is defeated by The Player, but manages to escape. However, Old Scratch finds a letter unsent to Phule. It says: To my good friend Phule, How are you? I trust Brastillo is well. I have left the spare key for your house at 42 Oxbridge Lane to my dear friend Dr. Katzenstein. If you need it, it will be in his laboratory. Your friend, James Meowiarty. After reading this letter, The Player goes to Katzenstein's Laboratory. There, The Player fights many creations of Katzenstein, until he/she fights Katzenstein himself. After that, The Player retrieves the key and has to fight Katzenstein's Monster. Then, The Player goes to 42 Oxbridge Lane and fights Phule and Brastillo De Brass. After they're defeated, The Player manages to get Marco Pollo's map piece off of Brastillo, but Rooke appears with Meowiarty (as Meowiarty is now allied with Kane) and takes Egg Foo Yung's map piece off of Phule's dead clockwork body before The Player and escape. The Player then returns to Skull Island to get his/her next directions from Avery. Avery says that Catbeard will only give his piece of the map away if The Player can get Erika the Red's map piece, but she is in Grizzleheim. The stormgate to Grizzleheim is in Transylvania Skyway, in Darkmoor. Apparently, the windstone to Darkmoor was destroyed by The Duck of Death, but there is another way. The Player then has to track down English Bill to find out what this other way is. Slick Rick knows where to find him. After doing a favour for Slick Rick, he says that Bill is hiding in Major Skyway, in Valencia. The Player then speaks to Captain Steed, who gives The Player a forged permission slip to enter Major Skyway and joins the crew. In Major Skyway, The Player goes to Minor Island, where Captain Steed's nephew, Ensign Neigh runs an inn for wanted criminals. It seems that Neigh is controlled by a mojo that Old Scratch states to be the mojo of English Bill and they have to fight Neigh. After beating Neigh, he says that Bill has run to the Armada Base. They raid the base where they fight Commodore Monsignor (an underling of Bishop) along with English Bill and Santa Rana (as it was found that Santa Rana was working with The Armada). After that, Monsignor says that Bishop is on his way to Grizzleheim, so it is inevitable that they will meet (then Monsignor dies) and English Bill says that the other way to Darkmoor is via Maruzame as Cao Tzu has the ability to move Maruzame to any world he likes. Santa Rana just gets angry at El Toro then runs off. On the back of Maruzame, Cao Tzu says that he will move Maruzame to Grizzleheim, but he advises The Player to get the windstone from Avery and go to Darkmoor instead, because something to do with The Player's destiny is in Darkmoor. After gaining the windstone to Grizzleheim, Cao Tzu takes The Player to Darkmoor. In Darkmoor, they end up in New Moon Skyway and dock at Crescent Island. There, The Player is pulled into an alleyway by a Marleybone Dog. The Dog says that his name is James Bone aka Double-Bone-Seven and he needs The Player's help, as he was sent on a mission to assassinate the evil emperor of Darkmoor, Count Dracula Masterson. The Magnificent Seven companion says that Dracula is Bat Masterson's father (if The Player is a Privateer, then Jim Masterson (rather than Bill Peacock or Jane Canary) states that Dracula is his and his brother Bat's father). James Bone then says that a former agent, Alec Trevelywoof (aka Double-Bone-Six) has a key into Dracula's lair and Professor Jenson has a wig, so they can easily make a disguise for Bone. After defeating Professor Jenson on Nerdicus Island, The Player goes to Full Moon Skyway and docks at Hawoo Island, an island where all the people are cursed as werewolves. Unfortunately, the moon is always full in that skyway, so The Player needs to add sunlight to Darkmoor. The only way to do that is to free Alejandro Pollo, the chicken from Santo Pollo who was also the grandfather of Marco Pollo and the sun god of Dragonspyre from jail. His name was A. Pollo, however the Dragonspyrians read that as Apollo, so Alejandro got angry and went to Darkmoor. Dracula still wanted Darkmoor to be dark, so he locked Alejandro away in Darkmoor Prison. After breaking Alejandro out of Darkmoor Prison, The Player then has to defeat Alec Trevelywoof to get the key to Castle Dracula. After doing this, Werewolf King appears and takes the key, biting James Bone in the process. The Player then has 48 hrs to defeat Werewolf King before Bone becomes a werewolf. After defeating Werewolf King, Bone's curse is broken, but Werewolf King says he sold the key to James' old enemy, Guscat Graves. After breaking into Guscat's HQ, The Player has to fight some of Guscat's bodyguards such as Wharf Rats (with a brief run-in with Sammy and Beemish before they run off), Monquistans who are hunting down The Player (with a brief run-in with El Nebuloso who also runs off), Armada clockworks (a brief run-in with Bishop who runs off), Red Sash Outlaws (Johnny Ringo this time), Ronin and Ninja Pigs (General Tso this time), Eagle Warriors (King Birdo this time), Polarian Rebels (this time it's Joey Karo) and some of Meowiarty's henchmen (Meowiarty this time). After defeating these bodyguards, The Player needs to defeat Guscat Graves and Santa Rana. After defeating these men, Ratbeard takes the key and El Toro hands Santa Rana over to some chicken lawmen who were originally there to take away Johnny Ringo. Then, they go to Transylvania Skyway to get to Castle Dracula. In Castle Dracula they have to fight Sammy and Beemish to get to Dracula's Chamber. Before they enter the chamber, James Bone puts on the disguise and pretends to be Professor Jenson. Then, they enter the chamber and Dracula is stunned that 'Professor Jenson' betrayed him, making it possible to defeat him. After defeating Dracula, El Nebuloso appears in the entrance hall. Then, they defeat El Nebuloso and escape Castle Dracula. Then, James Bone bids The Player farewell and uses his windstone to get to Marleybone (through Valencia, Dragonspyre, Monquista, Skull Island and MooShu). Then, The Player goes to Grizzleheim to find Erika the Red. In Grizzleheim, The Player ends up in Norde Skyway and docks at Cursed Island, where he is assaulted by some Black Raven Robbers, who run off after being defeated. Then, a viking named Svaard Pawson appears and tells The Player about the Black Raven Gang, led by a raven wizard named Skreech and his sidekick Jojo Mojo. Svaard then tells The Player to defeat some Black Raven Robbers to find out how to lift the curse on Cursed Island. The Black Raven Robbers say that the only way to do it is to destroy the Shrine of Necromancy in the centre of the island, by placing the six swords of life in front of the shrine. Svaard says that he knows where the first sword is: in the hand of the legendary explorer, Baldur Goldpaws. Baldur says that he will hand over his sword if The Player gains two other swords. Svaard then says that he has a sword of life, so he hands it over to The Player after The Player defeats him. He then says that another sword is in the hand of Captain Roaar of the Grizzleheim Army. Roaar says that he needs to be caught by The Player before having the sword taken from him. After defeating Roaar's minions, The Player pursues Roaar, who's on his way to the army camp to get protection from Major Hawu Tso, a wolf who was raised by General Tso. The Player attacks Captain Roaar's ship and defeats him before he can get to Hawu's Camp. After taking Roaar's sword, a Bear Soldier says escapes and says that he will inform Major Tso about this. Back on Cursed Island, Baldur says that he will not hand over his sword because Major Tso has told him what happened with Captain Roaar's death. The Player then fights Baldur and Major Hawu Tso. After defeating them, Baldur becomes available in the crown shop and The Player gains Baldur's sword. However, Hawu escapes saying that he will have his revenge against The Player. Then, The Player speaks to Svaard Pawson again, who says that the fourth sword belongs to Jojo Mojo's younger brother- Johnny Mojo. After defeating Johnny, Svaard says that the fifth sword of life is where it shouldn't be: in the hands of a wraith named Lord Nightshade. Lord Nightshade once dwelled in Wizard City, but Svaard explains that a wizard defeated Lord Nightshade, so the wraith ran away to Grizzleheim and is hiding in the Cave of the Undead. In that cave, The Player fights Lord Nightshade and takes the sixth sword. Lord Nightshade then says that the final sword is in the Army Camp, led by Colonel Haawoo. After a long dungeon, The Player finally defeats Colonel Haawoo and collects the final sword. Afterwards, The Player goes to the shrine and lays out the seven swords. Just after that, The Player has to defeat Skreech and Jojo Mojo. Once that is done, The Player goes to see Svaard to find out where to find Erika the Red, only to find a note that he was kidnapped by Mark, the pirate lord of Grizzleheim and that they have to go to Mark's Den Skyway to gain the information needed. In Mark's Den Skyway, The Player docks at Albion Island, a trading island where the foxes from Albion Skyway in Marleybone have escaped Marleybone and sailed to Grizzleheim. There, The Player meets Harold T. Fox, Bonnie Anne's cousin, who says that the only way to see Captain Mark is to become a hero of the Grizzleheim Pirate Republic, just like The Player is to the Skull Island Pirate Republic. The Player firstly needs to become a quest assistant to a hero in order to be recognised as someone who can become part of the Grizzleheim Pirate Hero's Guild. The Player is assigned to a hero named Tyv Helten. Tyv tells The Player that they are going on a quest to find the Fox Rebels, foxes from Albion that want to overthrow Mark and assassinate one of the Generals of their army: Rupert Fox. After a long dungeon, the assassination is completed and Tyv allows The Player to join the Pirate Hero Guild.